


Appointment

by MaleThirst



Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22522429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaleThirst/pseuds/MaleThirst
Summary: What happens when you mix a dick appointment & a meeting your mother’s work colleague appointment together? You get the events that unfold
Relationships: Kick Gurry/Male Reader
Kudos: 5





	Appointment

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reference to:
> 
> https://twitter.com/malethirst/status/1197073716036829185?s=21

Stepping into the world of online dating/sex is nerve wracking for anyone unfamiliar with it, but after a hot fuck with a tradie, you couldn’t get enough of it. In fact you had arranged another hookup with another hot man. Simple right? Not exactly, your mother had arranged a city meet up at lunch, cutting your time right to the bone. 

“So remember you’re sitting in at the CBD Pizza Bar at 12PM sharp, he said he may run a few minutes late depending on how much work he can do.” Your mother said, running through the details. “So reminder, what is this for again?” You asked “He’s currently needing a place to stay, so we’re offering one of our rooms, I think he should meet you properly before he makes a decision, so make sure you’re showered, teeth are brushed & you look presentable. Do not embarrass me” “Calm down, when have I ever embarrassed you?” She softened a little “Never, I’m nervous that’s all” If she was nervous about meeting a work friend, she would be hyperventilating if she knew what you were doing later. “Calm down, I’m gonna be fine.” You said, reassuring her on both hookup & appointment. “Yeah, I’m sure we will, listen, I have to go and do some work, I’m counting on you to be able to make it there on time.” You nodded and farewelled your mother, starting to work out the time to get yourself ready. 

By 10:50AM, you had made it to the city, knowing you needed to find the alleyway behind MelbHub, you set off on your way, adrenaline now your main source of composure. You located MelbHub & made your way down the professional yet dingy alleyway, turning to wait near the trash bin like your hookup said to. After a good five minutes, your hookup showed on time, riding his mororbike and cloaked in black leather. “So, you Y/N?” He asked “Yeah, you’re KovacC5?” “Yep, you’re the hot fucker who I’ve been wanking to the past week.” “Fuck I bet you shoot good loads.” The man groaned, shoving his lips to yours as he pinned you against the wall “I only have a bit of time as I’m meeting a work colleague, so today, I’m gonna have you suck my cock only. We’ll do other things on other days.” You were already on your way to your knees “Sure, I’m being times as well, I have to meet a friend of my mother’s.” As KovacC5 pulled his pants down, he groaned “Fuck, you gonna let him use you as well?” “If he looks good, maybe.” The thought had crossed your mind “Fuck, what a fucking slut you are” your hookup groaned “Yeah, I’m a slut for manly daddies!” He shoved his cock forward “Show me what a slut you are, suck my cock!” 

You did as he ordered, him letting a moan out “Fuck Y/N, your mouth is incredible, better than a woman’s by far!” Spurred on by the praise, you set a decent pace which showed both your eurgency “Fuck suck daddy’s dick! Damn, if I had enough time, I’d fuck you against this wall, let the entire street hear your slutty cries as I fucked you, showed you who you belong to now, maybe I’d even shower you in piss, you like that?” You nodded “Fuck, I’ve got my own slut ready to serve daddy!”

He kept going, groaning loudly as you licked his head, tasting his salty precum. “Fuck, work my dick, fuck yeah!” He threw his head back, loving the work you put in on him, he suddenly increased his pace “Fuck! I’m going to run late! I need to shoot in your mouth, fuck, keep sucking! I’m going to fucking cum, daddy’s gonna make a mess of your mouth! Fuck yes! OH FUCK!” He held you in place as he shot his load, reluctantly pulling away. “Fuck, so fucking good!” You grinned “You taste so fucking good daddy.” The man leaned in, kissing you deep. “Let me leave first, spend another five minutes here before leaving in case someone sees.” You nodded as KovacC5 got dressed and left. Realising his time left you enough time to get to the bar, you waited out his time, then preceded to leave. 

You arrived at the bar with two minutes to spare “Y/N, you made it!” Your mother exclaimed “Of course I did, you doubted me or something?” She grinned “No, nerves did though.” “Well I’m here now, and I’m excited to meet him.” “You should be, I think you’ll like him.” You had to wait till five past the hour before your mother exclaimed “Oh look, there he is!” You looked up & widened your eyes, walking through the door was KovacC5. He walked towards your table, a smile formed on his face “Y/N this is my work colleague Kick, he’ll be staying with us for a bit. Kick, this is my son Y/N” you reached over for a handshake grinning “It seems like you two like each other” your mother exclaimed “You have no idea” you responded, your mind churning through all the things you could do with Kick, now that time couldn’t interfere.

**Author's Note:**

> So now you’re at the end of the fic & you may have an opinion. Drop it in the comments section & if you wish, leave Kudos. I’ll reply to comments as well, so if you have requests or things you want to ask, you’re free to do so.


End file.
